My Oneshots
by LadyEvelyn
Summary: Vorführung3: Draco Malfoy, mein neues Geschäftspartner“, hauchte sie in sein Ohr und lächelte überlegen, als sie merkte, wie ein Schauer durch den Slytherin in ihren Händen lief. Gewidmet ist es Erbsenpuerre,aber wie immer für alle freigegeben
1. Nur zu Besuch

So, Teil1 eins meiner kleinen Sammlung! Die meisten der Geschichten standen schon mal on, aber wenn ich sie hier zusammenpacke, ist es praktischer für mich. Es ist ein bunter Mix: Drama, Humor, Romance ect. Und ich werde kucken, das immer mal wieder was Neues dazukommt.

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch!

Eure LadyEvelyn

**Nur zu Besuch…**

Eine Songfic zu dem Lied „Nur zu Besuch" von den Toten Hosen aus dem Album „Reich und Sexy 2".

Raiting: PG 13

Disclaimer: Die Personen sind von J.K.Rowling; Die Textstrophen von den Toten Hosen; Die Handlung von mir; Der Rest geklaut.

* * *

Immer wenn ich dich Besuch  
Fühl ich mich Grenzenlos  
Alles And´re ist von hier aus so weit weg

Es regnete. Graue, düstere Wolken und undurchsichtiger Nebel hüllten ihn auf seinem Weg ein. Als der erste Tropfen ihm ins Gesicht fiel, blieb er stehen und blickte nach oben.

Ich mag die Ruhe hier  
Zwischen all den Bäumen  
Als ob es den Frieden auf Erden wirklich gibt

Langsam entspannten sich seine Gesichtzüge. Durch das Gewicht des Regens fielen die Blätter der Bäume um ihn herum herunter.

Es ist ein schöner Weg  
Der unauffällig zu dir führt  
Ja ich hab ihn gern  
Weil er so hell und freundlich wirkt

Eine Zeit lang beobachtete er einfach nur die gelben Blätter auf ihrem Weg zum Boden. Ruhig segelten sie hinab. Ein leichter Wind kam auf. Das restliche Laub an den Bäumen raschelte. Irgendwann begann er in seinem knielangen, dünnen Mantel zu fieren. Mit einer Hand hielt er ihn fester zusammen, als er aufseufzend seinen Blick wieder auf den Weg vor sich wandte. In der anderen hielt er einen kleinen Strauß aus weißen Lilien.

Ich habe Blumen mit  
Weiß nicht ob du sie magst  
Damals hättest du dich wahrscheinlich sehr gefreut  
Wenn sie dir nicht gefallen  
Stör dich nicht weiter dran  
Sie werden ganz bestimmt bald wieder weggeräumt

Langsam löste sich der Nebel, der Regen hörte auf, doch die Wolken blieben.

Er musste schon eine halbe Ewigkeit hier stehen.

Wie es mir geht  
Die Frage stellst du jedes Mal  
Ich bin OK  
Will nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machst

Nicht er auch noch. Alle machten sich momentan Sorgen um ihn. Eigentlich durfte er gar nicht hier sein. Alle meinten, es würde ihn nur noch mehr belasten.

Aber was sollte ihn hier belasten?

Hier war doch nichts…

Und so rede ich mit dir wie immer  
So als ob es wie früher wär  
So als hätten wir jede menge Zeit

Zeit hatten sie nie viel gehabt. Nie waren sie lange alleine gewesen.

Er musste sehr einsam gewesen sein. Auch wenn er es nie zugegeben hätte.

Ich spür dich ganz nah hier bei mir  
Kann deine Stimme im Wind hörn  
Und wenn es regnet  
Weiß ich das du manchmal weinst

Sein Leben war für ihn das Wichtigste gewesen; Der Grund seines Daseins, der Einzige.

Das wusste er.

Seine Hand verkrampfte sich.

Bis die Sonne scheint  
Bis sie wieder scheint

Als er die Wärme spürte, drehte er sich um.

Strahlen blendeten ihn. Sie tadelten ihn seiner Gedanken.

Er schloss die Augen und beruhigte sich.

Für Vorwürfe war es zu spät…

Ich soll dich Grüßen  
Von den Anderen  
Sie denken alle noch ganz oft an dich

Alle schwiegen. Keiner verlor ein Wort darüber.

Kein Wort über den durch Unachtsamkeit hervorgerufenen Tod eines Unschuldigen…

Und dein Garten

Es geht im wirklich gut  
Obwohl man merkt  
Das du ihm doch sehr fehlst

Es war ihr Geheimnis gewesen.

Ein versteckter Raum, mit einem Balkon.

Alles hatten sie sich nachts heimlich ausgemalt.

Den Sieg über Voldemort, seinen eigenen Abschluss, die Freisprechung...

Auch wenn es etwas kindisch gewesen war, diese Zeit hatte allein ihnen gehört.

Und es kommt immer noch Post

Ganz fett adressiert an dich  
Obwohl doch jeder weiß

Das du Weggezogen bist

Für ihn war es das Jahrelan fehlende Gefühl eine Familie zu haben, einfach dazu zugehören.

Für ihn, den Unschuldigen, war es die Zweisamkeit mit dem Einzigen, was ihm geblieben war.

Und so red ich mit dir wie immer  
Und ich verspreche dir  
Wir haben irgendwann wieder jede menge Zeit  
Dann werden wir uns wieder sehen

So wie sich alle benahmen, konnte es nicht mehr lange dauern.

Vielleicht waren sie schon bald vereint.

In der Unendlichkeit.

Du kannst dich ja kümmern wenn du willst  
Dass die Sonne an diesem Tag auch auf mein Grab scheint

Vielleicht würde er ihm einen Platz freihalten.

Einen Platz nur für ihn.

Sanft legte er den Strauß an die Wurzeln des Baumes, in dem, nur für ihn sichtbar, der Gedenkspruch eingraviert war. Nach einem langen Blick auf den Stamm drehte er sich um.

Dass die Sonne scheint

Dass sie wieder scheint

Sein Weg führte ihn an einem heruntergekommen Gebäude vorbei.

Er war nur flüchtig einen Blick darauf.

Für ihn war das keine Ruine, die früher oder später abgerissen werden würde.

Für ihn war es auch nicht das prächtige Gebäude, das Eingeweihte, zu denen er auch gehörte, sahen.

Für ihn war es der Ort, an dem er die Folgen seines größten Fehlers miterlebt hatte.

Für ihn war dieser Ort ewig.

Und es war seine Schuld gewesen.

An diesem Ort hatte er ihn verloren.


	2. Limited Angel

* * *

Meine kleine Oneshot Sammlung Teil2 

Kann sein, dass ihr die schon kennt, aber die gehört halt hier rein heftignick

_**Have Fun All Day!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Limited Angel**_

PG-13

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und der Handlungsort gehören J.K.Rowling, ich habe sie mir nur geborgt, um meine kranke Geschichte mit ihnen zu schreiben, mit der ich nicht mal Geld verdiene-.-

Story: Harry hat Voldemort in einem alles entscheidenden Duell auf Malfoy Mansion besiegt. Doch der letzte Fluch des Dunklen Lords traf Harry mit voller Wucht, und er fiel in eine Art Trance, in der er jetzt schon seit fast fünf Wochen im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts liegt...

Anmerkung: So…! Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch! Zu der Geschichte an sich kann ich leider nichts sagen, sonst würde ich noch was Wichtiges verraten! Aber vielleicht sollte ich noch sagen, dass Leute, die Slash nicht mögen hier noch umdrehen können, oder einfach mal lesen, kann ja sein, dass euch die Story doch gefällt, man weiß ja nie, wie bei unserem armen Harry, der im Koma liegt, und einfach nicht aufwachen will... Vielleicht hat ja einfach noch nicht der richtige probiert ihn zu wecken...? Wer weiß...

„Minerva, beruhig dich doch! Ich weiß, dass er schon lange hier liegt, aber er ist stark, er wird es schaffen, wenn er nur will", war Dumbledores ruhige Stimme im Gang zu vernehmen, nach dem er hinter der besorgten stellvertretenden Schulleiterin den Krankenflügel verlassen hatte.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du recht, Albus. Dieser Junge hat Großes geleistet, und er wird auch das überstehen. Es wäre nur einfacher für mich, wenn wir wüssten, was mit ihm los ist", flüsterte sie seufzend, während sie neben Dumbledore den Flur entlang ging, und sich von Harry immer mehr entfernte.

Eine Zeit lang war es still in dem nur vom Mondlicht erhellten Flur.

Als er sich vergewissert hatte, dass niemand in der Nähe war, löste sich ein Schatten von der Wand. Er schritt auf die Tür zu und verwand in dem Raum dahinter.

Langsam näherte er sich den mit Vorhängen verhängten Bett. Durch ein geöffnetes Fenster auf der anderen Seite des Raumes wehte eine Brise herein, die den Stoff noch ihrem belieben formte. Vor den Vorhängen blieb er noch einmal stehen und atmete tief durch, bevor er sie leise zur Seite schob.

Und da lag er: Auf dem Rücken und mit geschlossenen Augen. Die Decke ging ihm bis zur Brust. Seine Brille lag auf dem kleinen Tisch neben ihm. Seine Haut war grau und er sah noch schmaler aus als sonst.

Er trat näher an das Bett und betrachtete den schwarzhaarigen Jungen vor ihm. So leise wie er war, konnte er seine leise, ruhige Atmung vernehmen. Sein Mund war leicht geöffnet und eigentlich sah er mehr aus, als würde er schlafen. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass er schon seit fünf Wochen schlief. Und nicht mehr aufwachte.

Was, wenn er nie wieder aufwachen würde, doch er verbannte die Gedanken und trat noch einen Schritt an das Bett heran.

Deswegen war er hier.

Harry würde nicht sterben.

Nicht jetzt.

Mit einem leisen Rauschen beförderte er eine kleine Flasche aus seinem Umhang. Ohne zu zögern trank er den gesamten Inhalt aus, schluckte ihn aber nicht runter. Er merkte, wie das Gebräu in seinem Hals zu brodeln anfing, und beugte sich deshalb schnell zu den Schlafenden hinunter, sich mit beiden Armen auf jeweils auf einer Seite von ihm abstützend.

Einige Augenblicke hielt er inne. Sah auf das nur noch wenige Zentimeter entfernte Gesicht unter ihm.

Wechselte mit dem Blick von seinen geschlossenen Augen zu seinem leicht geöffneten Mund. Der Trank in seinem Mund fing an zu brennen.

Er schloss seine Augen und versiegelte die Lippen des Jungen unter ihm mit seinen eigenen. Das Gebräu floss zischend aus seinen Mund in den seines Gegners. Sofort spürte er, wie der leblose Körper unter ihm warm wurde.

Langsam löste er sich und verließ, so schnell und leise es ging, den abgegrenzten Bereich. Hinter sich konnte er ein Keuchen hören und das Rascheln einer Decke.

Es hatte funktioniert: Er lebte, dass war alles was zählte.

Er beschleunigte seine Schritte, obwohl er innerlich mit sich kämpfte, nicht zurück zu rennen.

An der Tür angekommen, zwang er sich, sich nicht umzudrehen, und griff nach der Klinke.

Er fühlte einen Druck auf seiner Schulter. Sein Herz setzte aus und langsam drehte er sich um. Er sah auf die Hand, die seine Schulter fest umklammerte.

Sah an dem Arm entlang und schließlich hinab in das Gesicht des Kleineren

„Sieh mich nicht so an!", sagte er leise, und konnte seinen Blick doch nicht abwenden.

Er griff nach der Hand, die immer noch auf der Klinke ruhte.

„Lass mich gehen!", wehrte er sich leise und wollte doch in seinen Armen einschlafen.

Langsam überwand er die kurze Entfernung zwischen ihnen.

„Geh zurück, du zitterst!", flüsterte er in das Gesicht genau vor ihm, und wollte doch nicht, dass er ihn jemals verlässt, wollte derjenige sein, der ihn wärmt.

Die Hand an seiner Schulter wanderte langsam in seinen Nacken. Er bekam eine Gänsehaut, wusste er doch, dass es niemals sein konnte, nicht sein durfte, und wünschte sich doch nichts sehnlicher.

Krampfhaft unterdrückte er seine aufkommenden Tränen, seine Umgebung verschwamm vor seinen Augen. Nur einen Augenblick länger und er würde nicht mehr gehen können, doch er musste.

Jetzt.

Er kämpfte gegen seine Sehnsucht, wollte ihm sagen, dass es nicht...

Doch wurde er ruckartig hinab gezogen. Die Hand in seinem Nacken verkrampfte sich zitternd und er hatte Schmerzen, doch dass war ihm egal.

Alles, was in diesem Augenblick zählte, waren seine Lippen, die ihm die Worte nahmen.

Seine Augen, die geschlossen und ruhig waren und ihn doch zwangen, seine auch zu schließen.

Seine Zunge, die ihn aufforderte, sich ihm hinzugeben.

Und er tat es. Tat es ihm gleich;

Ließ seiner Zunge freien Lauf. Griff in den Nacken des Kleineren und zog ihn zu sich hoch.

Legte seine Hand unter das Schirt des anderen auf die nackte Haut seines Rückens, und spornte ihn damit nur noch mehr an.

E_r_ spielte mit der Zunge des Größeren, strich durch sein helles, weiches Haar und fuhr mit seiner Hand unter dessen Hemd über seinen wohlgeformten Oberkörper.

Langsam erstarben die Küsse, die Hände kamen hervor und lange standen sie nur da, sich fest aneinander pressend, als hätten sie Angst, sich sofort zu verlieren, würden sie Druck nachlassen.

„Ich muss gehen", flüsterte er in sein Ohr, und lockerte den Griff, so dass er ihm in Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Kommst du wieder?" Ein Hauch Zweifel schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Ich komme solange wieder, bis wir uns gegenüberstehen. Und solltest du mich danach für immer verlassen, werde ich dir folgen. Doch bis dahin, betrachte mich als deinen Schutzengel", sagte er kühl, doch dann lächelte er ihn sanft an, nahm sein Gesicht in seine Hand und merkte, wie er sich an seine Hand schmiegte.

Dann hauchte er ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ das Krankenzimmer.

Allein blieb er zurück.

Sein Engel war gegangen, doch er würde wieder kommen.

Und sei es nur, um ihn bei seinem Verschwinden wieder leiden zu sehen.

Und doch würde er auf ihn warten.

Immer.

_Ende_


	3. Nothing is Impossible

**Nothing is Impossible**

Well, here is an other silly story written by me.

Raiting: PG-13

Pairing: Ginny and... too much alcohol?

So now, let´s start reading, and enjoy it! ;)

**Ginny Weasley hastened a little bit nervous through the dark corridors of Hogwarts. **

**When she achieved her aim, she hesitated a little. Ginny thought about the reason, why she was here. When she came to the point of decision, she became angry, like the whole day before. **

**Without knocking she jolted the door. To her own suprise, it was open. But she recoverd at once and entered the room with big steps. **

**When Draco Malfoy noticed the girl, she already stood in the middle of the room und looked hectically around. **

**"Oh, it´s only you... ´morning" he muttered and turned back to the opened commode, he genuflected in front of. **

**"Where´s Blaise? Isn´t he here?" Ginny asked a little confused.**

**"Look around. Can you see him? No? So that´s the answer to your question" hummed Draco, reked in the commode, without looking at her.**

**"Well, where is Blaise? And when will he come back?" the Gryffindor-Girl brought the subject up again.**

**"I don´t know, he´s in the library with the other guys, but maybe he´ll come back soon."**

**"Well, than I´ll wait here" she retorted and dropped down on her boyfriend Blaise´s bed. **

**Draco didn´t answer her and he continued his search.**

**Sometime later he gave up his projekt, got up and closed the compartment with a peeved kick. **

**Than he sat down on hir bed sighing, opposites of Ginny.**

**"What are you looking for?" Ginny asked carfully after some minutes. **

**"Never mind" Draco answered declining and ruffled his hair. **

**If something didn´t succeed, it ranklet him.**

**"What do you want from Blaise? Wasn´t it adequart yesterday?" he asked than smirking, and Ginny blushed.**

**"I... I want to ask Blaise, what we ... exactly did" she said and wrung with her hands.**

**"Oh, you can´t remember. Was this the first time you drank alcohol?" Draco got interested in this story and when Ginny nodded, his smirk got even wider.**

**"As far as I can tell there were some more guys, maybe you didn´t do anything with _Blaise.._" he said. His voice became more and more malicious.**

**The fact, that this girl was his best friend´s girlfriend didn´t matter. Draco loved to see this fearful look in the eyes of the Gryffindor. **

**"That´s impossible! I remember one little detail!", she shot back at him.**

**"Well, and can I have this detail?" asked Draco and his eyes glittering aggressively.**

**"He has a birthmark..." Ginny answered quietly and looked to ground.**

**"And were is this birthmark?"**

**Draco amused himself gergeously. He knew the appearance of his best friend, of course, they used the same bathroom. **

**"It´s on the inside of his right femoral!" Ginny blurted out. **

**Draco paled visibly. **

**"Blaise has no birthmark at this place..."**

**All colours draimed from Ginnys face.**

**"That´s impossible!"**

**"And you really quit with Blaise?", Hermione asked quietly, as they sat down together in the big hall for dinner.**

**"Yeah, we didn´t match" Ginny answered as quietly as Hermione. **

**"And? Are you already looking for an other guy?" Herm proceeded.**

**"Well, I should tell you the thruth", Ginny said and smiled. Than she looked to the Slytherin-table.**

**Hermione followed her suit and had to swallow hard.**

**There sat a very satisfied-looking Draco Malfoy with a golden beaker in his hand, and drunk a toast in their direction.**

End


	4. The Bad Dream

Und ein weiterer Oneshot für euch

Hoffe, euch gefällt es. Hat ein "überraschendes" Ende

Eure

LadyEvelyn

P.S.: CasanovINA hat ein neues Cap! (Geheimtipp)

* * *

Es war schon ziemlich spät, etwas über Mitternacht hinaus. Der Flur im zweiten Stockwerk war verlassen. Die paar Fackeln, die an den Wänden angebracht waren, spendeten schon lange kein Licht mehr. Nur die großen Fenster, welche dem See zugewandt waren, ließen das geheimnisvolle Mondlicht in den Gang scheinen.

„Also Rotschopf", hörte man die gelangweilte Stimme der aus dem Schatten tretenden Gestalt, „Was wolltest du mit mir besprechen?"

„Weißt du", sagte das auf dem Fensterbrett sitzende Mädchen verträumt, „Eigentlich wollte ich dich jagen."

„Du willst mich jagen?", stieß die Gestalt, welche jetzt gegenüber dem Fenster an der Wand lehnte, hervor.

„Ja."

„Hat das einen bestimmten Grund oder entwickelst du jetzt ein neues Hobby?"

Das Mädchen lachte tonlos auf. Ein Bein hatte sie angewinkelt, ihren Elleboden auf ihr Knie gestützt. Mit der Hand griff sie in ihre hohen Stiefel und zog ein im Mondlicht weiß glänzendes Messer hervor.

Fasziniert musterte sie es.

„Brach man dafür wirklich einen bestimmten Grund?"

„Normalerweise schon."

„Weißt du", sagte sie gedehnt, und stieg von dem Vorsprung herunter. Ihre Haare fielen ihr tief ins Gesicht und ließen nur den Blick auf ihr amüsiertes Grinsen frei.

„Ich habe mir lange überlegt, was ich von dir halten soll."

Die Gestalt entschränkte die Arme und wartete angespannt.

„Und bin zu dem Schluss gekommen", sprach sie leise weiter, und ging langsam auf ihn zu.

Mit ihrer freien Hand griff sie nach dem Kragen seines Hemdes und riss grob daran.

„Hey, nun mal langsam", entgegnete er etwas unsicherer als er zugeben wollte.

„Hast du etwa Angst?", flüsterte sie bedrohlich leise und lachte dann höhnisch.

Sie machte noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu und zog ihm das Hemd, von dem die obersten beiden Knöpfe abgesprungen waren, über die rechte Schulter.

„Auf jeden Fall bin ich zu dem Schluss gekommen", griff sie ihr eigentliches Thema wieder auf, während sie ihre Hand mit dem Messer hob und an seine Halsbeuge führte, „Dass es sich lohnen würde, dich zu jagen."

Schweißperlen standen ihm auf der Stirn, als er das kalte Metall auf seiner Haut spürte.

Unfähig sich zu bewegen starrte er auf das etwas kleinere Mädchen, das ihn durch einige Harrsträhnen durch sadistisch lächelnd musterte.

„Und außerdem", fügte sie nach einer Pause hinzu, wendete ihren Blick von seinen geweiteten Augen ab und sah lüsternd, wie das Messer durch seine Haut fuhr, „Wollte ich schon immer mal dein unglaublich reines Blut schmecken."

Ein dumpfer, halb unterdrückter Laut entfuhr ihm, als er spürte, wie das Messer sich einige Zentimeter in sein Fleisch bohrte. Dann wurde es ruckartig wieder herausgezogen, und der Schmerz lockte ihm einen spitzen Schrei hervor.

Sein Atem ging rasselnd, und er versuchte krampfhaft, sich zu beruhigen. Doch als er sich ihr wieder zuwandte, stockte er.

Sie leckte sich hungrig über die Lippen, mit ihrem Blick die Stelle fixiert, aus der jetzt unaufhaltsam Blut strömte.

Dann, ganz plötzlich, zog sie ihn zu sich heran und biss ihn gierig in das frisch zerschnittene Fleisch.

Ein weiterer Schrei drang an seine Ohren, sein eigener, doch er hörte sich fremd an. Heftig atmend lehnte er an der kalten Wand, froh, einen Halt zu haben. Der stechende Schmerz in seiner rechten Schulter lähmte seine Gedanken und er presste seine Augen zusammen, um zu verhindern, dass sein Blick zu ihr wanderte.

Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, als er geschockt bemerkte, wie sie anfing, an seiner Wunde zu saugen. Sein Körper verspannte sich und er konnte förmlich spüren, wie sein gesamtes Blut zu seiner Schulter gesogen wurde.

Er fühlte sich immer schwächer, sein Verstand war schon lange vernebelt und er konnten keinen einzigen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.

Dann, ganz plötzlich, löste sie sich von ihm und schmiss den Kopf in den Nacken.

„Guter Jahrgang", flüsterte sie atemlos, senkte langsam den Kopf wieder und musterte ihn unregelmäßig atmend.

„Was… was bist du?", keuchte er, und legte seine linke Hand über seine Wunde, aus der immer noch Blut strömte.

Sie sah langsam zu ihm auf; Einige Haarsträhnen fielen ihr wieder ins Gesicht, ihre Augen glänzten und ihr unheimliches Lächeln entblößte zwei spitze Eckzähne.

„Ich bin dein schlimmster Alptraum!"

…

„AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Draco schreckte auf und saß augenblicklich kerzengrade in seinem Bett.

Sein Atem ging rasselnd, und er sah sich panisch um.

Er war allein, das hier war sein Zimmer, das von dem spärlichen Licht einiger Kerzen erhellt wurde.

„Oh Gott, scheiße. Ich sollte aufhören mich abends zu betrinken", murmelte Draco, als sich seine Atmung etwas normalisiert hatte und er langsam und mit unsicheren Schritten Richtung Bad taumelte.

Dort angekommen ging er ohne sich mit seiner Umgebung näher zu beschäftigen ans Waschbecken.

Erst als er sich mehrmals das Gesicht gewaschen hatte und kurz davor war, zu ersticken, griff er nach einem Handtuch und trocknete sich ab.

Seufzend schmiss er es weg und betrachtete sich, am Beckenrand abstützend, im Spiegel.

„Du drehst langsam durch Alter", redete er sein verschlafen zurückblickendes Spiegelbild an, „Du träumst nicht nur von der mordlustigen Weasley, du redest auch noch mit dir selbst!"

Er lächelte müde und wollte sich schon wegdrehen, als er stockte.

Hastig beugte er sich über das Waschbecken und betrachtete seine zusammengepressten Zähne im Spiegel.

„Verdammt", stieß mit angehaltenem Atem hervor.

Schnell drehte er sich und besah sie seine Schulter.

Ein etwa vier Zentimeter langer Schnitt, und vier kleine Einstiche, je zwei über und unter dem Schnitt.

Mit vor Schock geweiteten Augen starrte er das Mal an.

Ein leises Klopfen holte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück und er drehte sich ruckartig zur Tür.

Doch was Draco sah, realisierte er kaum.

Dort stand sie, nur in seinem Bademantel gehüllt, lehnte lässig an dem Türpfosten und hielt ihm lächelnd ein Weinglas mit einer roten Flüssigkeit hin.

„Auch ´nen Schluck?"


	5. Loving You

Hallo meine lieben!

Hier ist schon wieder ein neuer Oneshot für euch! Im Moment kommt es häufiger vor, dass mich eine Idee überfällt, kann aber auch daran liegen, dass ich heute zu feierlichen Anlass (Es ist, welch Wunder, Ostersonntag) ein viertel Glas Wie trinken durfte, genauso genommen, weißer Riesling, trocken. (Ich bin erst 14 und trinke nicht oft) (Naja, ich trinke nicht oft von meinen Eltern aus )

Naja flöt

Hier ist also eine neue Story für auch! Schreibt mir doch, wie ihr sie findet, und am besten noch, was eure Vermutungen über die Personen sind, über die ich hier berichte!

Eure

Seltsam zufriedene

LadyEvelyn

* * *

„Ich verachte dich!", schrie sie aus ganzer Kraft.

„Ich hasse dich, für alles was du bist, was du tust, was du mir antust! Ich kann mit den mir zur Verfügung stehenden Worten garnichts ausdrücken, wie sehr ich dich hasse!", aufgebracht fuhr sie sich heftig atmend durch die Haare, bevor sie wieder anfing ihrer Verzweiflung Ausdruck zu verleihen.

„Du lässt mich leiden, hältst mich auf Abstand, verspottest mich, nur um mich dann zu dir zu ziehen, wenn es dir passt! WARUM TUST DU DAS? Warum kannst du mich nicht in Ruhe lassen oder ehrlich mit mir zusammen sein?

Warum lässt du mich immer im Ungewissen? Immer drückst du dich um korrekte Antworten! Du tust nur was du willst, ohne Rücksicht auf mich!

Du bist nicht die einzige Person mit Problemen! Ich habe auch meine Probleme, aber belaste ich dich damit? Nein! Ich belästige überhaupt niemanden mit meiner Person!

Du würdest mir eh nicht zuhören! Genau wie all die anderen auch! Ich kann dir ja nicht mal vertrauen!"

Den letzten Satz verzweifelt gegen ihr Spiegelbild schleudernd, sank sie schluchzen auf die Knie.

„Warum", presste sie hinter ihren Händen hervor, „Warum kannst du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Warum? Du weißt doch, wie sehr ich auf dich angewiesen bin…"

Ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser, bis sie schließlich vollständig in ihr Schluchzen überging.

„Warum… warum ich? Kann es nicht irgendwen anders treffen? Warum hab ich mich bloß auf dich eingelassen…? Wenn ich gewusst hätte, was passieren würde, hätte ich nie… niemals…"

„Du wusstest ganz genau, worauf du dich einlässt!"

Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, und sofort erstickten jegliche Geräusche oder Bewegungen ihrerseits.

Seine Stimme war gebieterisch, scharf und zynisch. Selbst jetzt, wo er sie niedermachte, allein mit seiner Anwesenheit, spürte sie, wie sie nur den Drang verspürte, ihr zu hören, wie er sanft zu ihr sprach, wie er sie beschützend in den Arm nahm, und wie sie all das vergessen konnte, was er ihr angetan hatte.

Doch als er sich neben sie hinhockte und ihr einen Arm um die Schulter legte, zuckte sie zusammen, wagte jedoch nicht, ihn anzusehen, oder sich wegzudrehen.

„Das ist es doch, was du willst, oder?", zischte er bedrohlich leise nah an ihrem Ohr, sein Atem streifte ihr Haar und ihren Hals.

Ihr Körper fing an unkontrolliert zu zittern. Immer noch verbarg sie ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

Sie konnte die enorme Kälte spüren, die von ihm ausging. Sie drehte ihr Gesicht leicht weiter von ihm weg, langsam, in der Hoffnung, dass er es nicht bemerken würde, doch er tat es.

„Du brauchst mich, du würdest lieber sterben als ohne mich zu leben… Es ist schon erbärmlich, wie sehr du mich liebst", sie zuckte leicht zusammen, woraufhin er sie fester und näher an sich presste, seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter legte und sie durch den Spiegel ihnen gegenüber genau musterte.

„Wir geben nach außen hin ein hübsches Pärchen ab, findest du nicht?", hauchte er kaum hörbar. Sein Griff um ihren Hals verengte sich, und die Weisung verstehen ließ sie langsam ihre Hände sinken um in den Spiegel sehen zu können.

Ihr Bild versetzte ihr einen schmerzvollen Stich.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und stumm rannen neue Tränen über ihre Wangen.

„Du liebst mich so sehr, dass du sogar bereit bist, mich zu ertragen, wo du doch gelernt hast, mich zu hassen…", fuhr er etwas lauter fort, aber ebenso kalt.

Ein leises Wimmern bahnte sich seinen Weg durch ihre zusammen gepressten Lippen und ihre Hände krallten sich in den Stoff ihres Rockes.

„Aber, aber", sagte er scheinheilig besorgt und grinste höhnisch, „Hast du nicht erst gestern deiner Freundin erzählt, wie glücklich du mit mir bist?"

Ihre Brust drohte zu zerspringen, als sie ihr neu aufkommendes Schluchzen unterdrücken wollte, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Zu groß war die Welle an unterdrückten Gefühlen, die sich ihren Weg nach oben bahnte.

Doch bevor sie sich wieder in ihren Tränen verlieren konnte, griff seine Hand grob in ihre Haare und zog sie heftig zu ihm heran.

Ehe sie etwas erwidern konnte, presste er schon sine Lippen ungehalten auf ihren schmerzverzerrten Mund. So sehr sich ihr Verstand auch dagegen wehrte, so sehr zehnte sich ihr Körper nach ihm. Unter seinem Drängen öffnete sie bereitwillig ihre Lippen ein Stück, um seiner gierigen Zunge Einlass zu gewähren.

Ihr Herz raste, und ihr Körper bebte, doch ihr Verstand schrie sie an, sie solle sich wehren, sie sei erbärmlich so von ihm abhängig zu sein.

Sie fühlte sich schmutzig und missbraucht, als er sich über sie beugte und gierig über ihren Körper fuhr, doch sie konnte nicht verbergen, dass sie es genoss.

Dass sie es genoss, zu spüren, dass er sie wollte, wenn auch nur in diesem Moment, dass er überhaupt etwas anderes als Abscheu ihr gegenüber empfand.

So sehr er sie auch enttäuschte, die brauchte ihn. Es war aussichtslos.

Weitere Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen als sie spürte, wie er ihren Rock hochschob.

Kurz darauf konnte sie den salzigen Geschmack ihrer Verzweiflung schmecken, und erstarrte, als sie spürte, wie er sich verkrampfe.

Urplötzlich ließ er von ihr ab, fuhr sich eilig über den Mund sah sie angewidert an.

„Kannst du nicht einmal diese verdammte Heulerei sein lassen? Du bist echt zu nichts zu gebrauchen!", spie er ihr entgegen, bevor er nach ihrem Handgelenk griff, sie grob hochzog und sie so hart in Gesicht schlug, dass sie gegen die Wand taumelte.

Mit vor Panik in den Augen und vor Angst gelähmtem Körper sah sie seine Hand immer näher kommen.

Innerlich konnte sie seine Hand schon fühlen, bevor er sie traf.

Ein brennender Schmerz durchfuhr sie, als er sie an Wange und Schläfe traf, befolgt von dem dumpfen Aufprall gegen die kalte Wand, an der sie schluchzend hinunterrutschte und sich verschreckt zusammen kauerte.

Bei ihrem erbärmlichen Anblick stahl sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

Er würde es immer wieder schaffen, die zu brechen.

„Wir sehen uns dann heute Nacht, meine Süße! Hoffentlich bist du dann folgsamer", rief er ihr noch zu, bevor er amüsiert lachend den Raum verließ und die Tür sich mit einem leisen Klicken hinter ihm schloss.

Den wimmernden Haufen aus Bruchstücken einer menschlichen Seele ließ er alleine.

„_Happy" End…_


	6. How to become grown up

Irgendwie sind alle meine Oneshots dark. Naja, die meisten halt. Naja, bin halt grade auch nicht gut drauf-.-

Für alle, die meinen letzten Oneshot gelesen haben: Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten, als da wären:

1) Narzissa und Lucius

2) Im nachhinein ist mir aufgefallen, dass das auch Pansy und Draco seien könnten. Aba dann erst so im 6./7. Schuljahr. (wie bei der ersten Möglichkeit auch)

naja, hier habt ihr wieder einen kleinen Happen für zwischendurch-.-

Eure

total deprimierte

LadyEvelyn

* * *

Was hältst du davon, jetzt und hier mit mir zu schlafen?"

Ein schwarzer Schatten stand in der Tür, an den Rahmen gelehnt, die Hände in der Tasche. Durch seine Haare, die ihm in breiten Strähnen weit ins Gesicht fielen, soweit sie nicht von seinem losen Zopf gehalten wurden, schienen seine Augen zu leuchten.

Hast du mich nicht schon genug gefoltert?"

Die Stimme klang müde. Sie gehörte zu einem kleinen Bündel von Kleidung und Haaren, dass vor dem vergitterten Fenster saß, dass sich vom Boden bis zur Decke zog. In dem leeren Raum, eingegrenzt durch dicke Steinwände, hallte die dünne Stimme leicht.

Der Mundwinkel des Stehenden zucke verdächtig. Leise schloss sich die Tür hinter ihm. Langsam und wie ein Raubtier, dass seine Beute umkreist, schritt er durch den Raum.

Du bist ziemlich undankbar. Schließlich war ich es, der sich für dich eingesetzte hat."

Er stand jetzt direkt neben dem Kind, und sah von oben darauf herab.

Du hast ihn getötet."

Neue Tränen frischten die alten noch nicht ganz trockenen Spuren auf. Der kleine Körper zitterte, Wellen der Verzweiflung barsten über dem zerbrechlichen Wesen.

Dein Bruder ist für dich gestorben. Du solltest stolz auf ihn sein!"

Er ging neben dem kleinen Geschöpf in die Hocke und strich leicht über die langen Haare.

Du musst verstehen. Ich bin nicht böse. Ich bin anders."

Bitte…", flehte sie schluchzend, doch zu leise, als dass man es hören konnte. Sie wollte seine Stimme nicht mehr hören. Sie wollte allein sein, sterben.

Du kennst dieses Gefühl, oder? Anders zu sein, nichts wahr? Niemand, der einem versteht. Niemand, der sich die Mühe macht, deine Ansichten zu verstehen, oder deine Gedanken zu teilen. Es ist nicht grade eine schöne Erfahrung. Ein so kleines Mädchen wie du hätte vor so einer Erfahrung bewahrt werden sollen."

Hör auf…", flüsterte sie.

Doch seine Hand wanderte zu ihrem Oberarm. Mühelos zog er den abgemagerten Körper vor sich auf die Knie. Sie hatte Schmerzen; Lange hatte sie nur still dagesessen, und doch schien es ihr noch nicht lange genug.

Du hast dich ganzschön gehen lassen."

Sein dünner Mund verzog sich zu einem sadistischen Lächeln.

Sie starrte ihn nur an. Sie war zu kraftlos, um sich zu wehren. Zu müde, um sich zu fürchten. Zu abwesend, um sich zu ekeln.

Und tief in ihrem Inneren zog sich etwas zusammen. Sie zog sich in die Einsamkeit zurück, ließ das Gefühl verloren zu sein zu, während er ihr näher war als je ein Mensch zuvor. Sie ließ sich vom dem Verlust geliebter Menschen mitreißen, und verdrängte ihn nicht länger, während er sie mit seinem Körper gegen den kalten Boden drängte. Sie nahm die Kälte in sich auf, verschloss ihr Herz, ihren Leichtsinn, ihre Naivität, hinter dicken Mauern aus Gleichgültigkeit. Dort, wo ihr Herz nicht gebrochen werden konnte, nicht noch einmal. Dorthin, wo sie es selbst schützten konnte.

Und während er sie einnahm, wurde sie Erwachsen.


	7. Vorführung

Tja, nun-huch! Wie die Zeit verfliegt!

Ich muss auch eigentlich wieder weg, aber... halt!

Mir kommt da noch ne kurze Idee, die ich unbedingt aufswchreiben muss!

* * *

„Ich hoffe, Sie haben mein Anliegen jetzt ein für alle Mal verstanden. Wegtreten."

„Ja, Professor Snape", grummelte sie.

Ginny sah ihn so hasserfüllt wie nur möglich an. Wie sie dieses arrogante Arschloch verabscheute!

Snape war schon immer ein sehr unangenehmer Zeitgenosse gewesen, zumindest für Nicht-Slytherins, aber seit er jetzt endlich den Posten als Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Lehrer hatte, war er einfach nur noch verachtungswürdig. Und er hatte Ginny im Visier.

Nicht das Ginny sich nicht wehren konnte.

Es war immer sie, die von ihm zur Vorführung nach vorne, zu Snape geboten wurde, und sich, natürlich unvorbereitet, mit allerlei Monstern rumschlagen musste. Dann, nach zwei Wochen heikler, schweißtreibender Situationen hatte Ginny angefangen vorzuarbeiten. Jetzt, Anfang Februar, war sie schon zum siebten Mal abends in Snapes Büro gerufen worden. Ihr Lieblingslehrer hatte sie ermahnt, dass er es nicht billigte, wenn seine Schüler vorarbeiteten und sich so einen Vorteil gegenüber den anderen Mitschülern einräumen konnten.

Snape grinste unverschämt. Ginny, aus ihren Gedanken ausgewacht, bemerkte entrüstet, dass er sie musterte.

„Was-?"

Doch Snape lächelte nur hinterhältig, und wandte sich dann, mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue den Hausaufgaben vor ihm zu.

Ginny starrte ihm mit heruntergefallen Kiefer an.

Snape hatte seine Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, und zum ersten Mal hatte Ginny eine klare Sicht auf das schmale Gesicht ihres Lehrers. Die dunklen, flink über die Zeilen huschenden Augen wurden von hohen Wangenknochen und dünnen, nachdenklich zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen eingerahmt. Nachdem ihm Anfang dieses Schuljahres ein Stück Metall die Nase gebrochen hatte, war diese von Madam Pomfrey grade gerichtet worden. (Selbst Dumbeldore hatte nicht rausgefunden, was Neville mit seinem Malgrofftrunk falsch gemacht haben muss, um den Kessel zum Explodieren zu bringen, wobei die darin enthaltene Flüssigkeit spurlos verschwand. Seamus behauptete immer noch steif und fest, Nevilles Trank hätte eine Kernsprengung verursacht.)

Ihr Blick glitt weiter zu den schlanken, langen Fingern, die die fast zwanzig Zoll lange Rabenfeder elegant hielten.

Doch dann grinste sie verschmitzt, als sie auf die Bewegung achtete, die die schwarze Feder in der Hand der Meister der Zaubertränke auf dem Pergament vollführte.

„Ist Ihnen klar, dass Sie Mr Longbottem grade eine 3- gegeben haben?"

„Wissen Sie, Miss Weasley", fing er an und sah belustigt zu ihr auf, „Es ist nicht so, als wären die Texte ihrer _kleinen_ Freunde inhaltlich nicht richtig. Ich kann sie einfach nur nicht leiden, zumal ich meistens feststellen muss, dass die Aufsätze von Miss Granger abgeschrieben sind, welche ich ebenfalls nicht ausstehen kann"

Ginny lächelte kalt.

„Anscheinend will da jemand wegen Vorurteilen und Benachteiligung gemeldet werden."

Snape erwiderte das Lächeln, legte die Feder ab und stützte seinen Kopf auf seine ineinander verhackten Finger. Seine Augen fixierten sie angriffslustig.

„Glauben Sie wirklich, Miss Weasley, dass ich Sie mit diesen Informationen so einfach aus meinem Büro spazieren lasse?"

Ginny trat näher. Ihre Robe raschelte leicht, als sie sich nach vorne beugte und am Rand von Snapes Pult abstützte. Als sie sprach was ihre Stimme gefährlich leise.

„Glauben Sie wirklich, Professor _Severus_ Snape, dass Sie mich daran hindern könnten?"

Snape neigten seinen Kopf weiter nach vorne. Ihre Gesichter waren nur noch Zentimeter von einander entfernt.

„Sagen Sie das noch mal", schnurrte er anzüglich.

„Ich hasse Sie", hauchte sie zart, strich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sanft über Hals und Kinn ihres Gegenübers und verließ dann langsam und ruhig den Raum.

Snape lachte auf, sobald sich die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen hatte, und beugte sich dann wieder tief über seine Arbeit. Als er nach einer Weile leise sprach, war seine Stimme nicht mehr als ein raues, kehliges Zischen.

„Gleichfalls."


	8. Vorführung Teil2

**Gewidmet Nina-issaja**

**...weil ich sie ganz doll lieg hab und sie mich bei unserem gemeinsamen Projekt erträgt, obwohl ich so schrecklich faul bin -.-**

**Dankeschön!**

* * *

_Ein anderer Abend in Hogwarts, eine andere Person, doch wieder etwas völlig überraschendes..._

* * *

_Verdammt noch mal man, reiß dich zusammen_, schimpfte er sich selbst.

Harry zwang sich, ruhiger zu atmen, und wartete geduldig, bis Filch an ihm vorbei gezogen war. Dann verließ er die kleine Nische hinter der Rüstung von Kunibert dem Kantigen und trat wieder auf den Gang.

Er atmete schwer aus uns sah sich um. Er musste verrückt sein, zu so später Stunde noch durch den zweiten Stock zu schleichen, doch es war der einzige Ort, den er noch nicht durchsucht hatte. Harry war zum siebten Mal in diesem Monat nachts unterwegs. Glücklicherweise wurde der Gryffindor dank seines Tarnumhangs noch nicht entdeckt.

„Du bist total verrückt", murmelte er fröhlich vor sich hin, während er anfing, systematisch Klassenzimmer und Abstellkammern aufzuknacken, teils mit Magie, teils mit dem von den Weasley Zwillingen reparierten Taschenmesser seines Paten.

Irgendwo musste dieser verfluchte Raum doch sein...

Harry wusste, dass er sich Snapes Büro näherte, schließlich war er ja schon öfter dort gewesen, weswegen er vorsichtiger wurde.

Wo zum Teufel...

Harry wurde immer nervöser, als er schließlich Snapes Klassenzimmer und anschließendes Büro passierte und die möglichen Türen immer weniger wurden. Es war zum verrückt werden.

Nach dem Verrat der DA im letzten Jahr war der Raum der Wünsche beleidigt gewesen und hatte sich nicht mehr blicken lassen. Doch Harry hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt, ihn wieder zu finden.

Harry stand vor der letzten Türe. Er wäre fast daran vorbei gelaufen, da die Eichenholztüre so tat als wäre sie eine schlecht angebrachte Holzvertäfelung. Nur der Messingknauf verriet sie schließlich, woraufhin die Türe beleidigt und besonders quietschend auf Harrys Bitte hin aufschwang. Doch der Raum dahinter war vergleichsweise unspektakulär. Er wurde, der Ausstattung nach, vom Photoclub, den Colin Creevey gegründet hatte, zum Entwickeln von magischen und nicht-magischen Bildern verwendet.

Harry seufzte resigniert. Das hieß also, dass er übermorgen in die Kerker gehen musste; Morgen war Quidditschtraining. Langsam schloss er die Tür, die knurrend die Form eines schrecklich schiefen Regals annahm, und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Harry hatte schon etwa die Hälfte des Korridors zur großen Treppe hinter sich, als die Tür zu seiner rechten sich öffnete und unter Stoffrauschen jemand zu ihm in den Gang trat. Harry hielt den Atem an und taumelte einen Schritt zurück, wo er sich an die Wand presste.

Ginny kam aus der Tür gestolpert, ziemlich wörtlich, denn sie kam erst zum Stehen, als sie sich mit einem Arm an der Wand ihr gegenüber abstützte- zwischen Harrys Oberkörper und Arm.

Harry merkte, wie die Rothaarige stockte und sich die Finger ihrer ausgestreckten Hand kurz zusammenkniffen, um den Stoff des Tarnumhangs zu fühlen. Etwas wie Beruhigung löste ihren starren Gesichtsausdruck, und Ruhe legte sich über ihre feinen Züge.

„Harry?", hauchte sie, sich kaum bewegend. Zur Bestätigung griff Harry kurz um ihren ausgestreckten Oberarm.

„Mrs Weasley? Ist Ihnen nicht gut?", ertönte die ölige Stimme von Snape aus der immer noch geöffneten Tür hinter Ginny.

Harry konnte Ginny, die genauso groß war wie er, verstohlen grinsen sehen, bevor sie sich geschmeidig umdrehte und Snape zuwandte.

„Ich? Nein, mir geht´s bestens!"

Harry betrachtete die kleine Schwester seines besten Freundes. Ginny war, wie alle Weasleys, groß für ihr Alter, und konnte Harry ohne Probleme direkt in die Augen sehen. Nach Hermiones Berechnungen müsste Ginny Harry sogar in drei Monaten überholt haben (So was machte Hermione ständig, wenn sie aus Langeweile mal zwei Minuten von ihren Arithmantik Hausaufgaben aufsah). Sie war schlank, ihr Gesicht fein geschnitten und ihre gestuften Haare fielen ihr in sanften Strähnen in die strahlen blauen Augen. Ja, Harry war in letzter Zeit öfters aufgefallen, zu was für einer schönen und selbstbewussten Frau sich Ginny entwickelt hatte.

„Ach wirklich?", forschte Snape weiter, und Harry konnte das widerwärtige Grinsen in seinem Gesicht sogar hören.

Harry wünschte sich nichts sehnlicheres, als Snapes Verschwinden. Ginny machte einen kleinen Schritt rückwärts, auf ihn zu, und ihre auf dem Rücken verschränkten Hände verkrallten sich in den Stoff über seinem Bauch. Harry biss sich auf die Lippen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Er konnte Ginny riechen; Eine Mischung aus Veilchen und Curry.

„Nun gut. Dürfte ich dann erfahren, was sie hinter Ihren Rücken verstecken?"

Harry schluckte und riss die Augen auf.

„Ach das-", sie machte einen Schritt zur Seite, Richtung große Treppe, dann drehte sie sich mit einem Lächeln und einem kalten Blick so, dass sie zwar Snape anblickte, aber Harry ihr Gesicht sehen konnte, „_Das_ ist Harry Potter."

Ein Rauschen, und Harry spürte Stoff über seine Haut gleiten. Nicht in der Lage, das Unfassbare zu begreifen, starrte er Ginny hinterher, die den Tarnumhang lässig über ihren kopf schwenkte und seelenruhig und ohne ein weiteres Wort den Korridor verlies. Dann richtete Harry seinen stieren Blick auf Snape, der ihn unverschämt angrinste.

„Tja Potter, dann komm mal mit rein", wies ihn sein Lehrer gut gelaunt an, „Mein Gott, was für ein Tag, ist ja fast so als hätte ich Sprechstunde."


	9. Vorführung Teil3

**Gewidmet Erbsenpuerre**

**...weil sie mir ein gaaaanz tolles Geschenk gemacht hat und ich sie schrecklich gerne habe und jetzt und hiermit knuddle!**

**Viel Spaß Süße!**

* * *

_Schon wieder ein anderer Abend in diesem verhängnisvollem fünften Schuljahr unserer kleinen Freundin, wieder etwas Unerwartetes, und wieder nicht zum Gunsten jedermanns..._

* * *

Es war seltsam und gleichzeitig aufregend zu wissen, dass man unsichtbar war. Ginny saß nun schon eine Weile auf der Wendetreppe zum Wahrsagenklassenzimmer, auf der 58 Stufe. Das war etwa die Hälfte. Ginny tippte ruhig mit ihrem Zauberstab auf ihre Handfläche. Rot leuchtete ein Zifferblatt auf; 11:53 Uhr. Er hatte noch genau zwei Minuten Zeit.

Ginny beugte sich leicht vor, um durch das Geländer hinunter zum Anfang der Treppen blicken zu können.

Just in diesem Moment huschte ein Schatten aus dem Gang in den Turm und die Treppen hinauf. Eine vermummte Gestalt kam ihr immer näher, bis sie sich auf Stufe 55 stellte, umsah und sich dann mit dem Rücken Ginny zugewandt fallen ließ.

„Weiber", murmelte eine eindeutig männliche Stimme unter einer tief hängenden Kapuze.

Ginny lächelte leicht und überlegen. Geräuschlos ließ sie den Tarnumhang zur Seite gleiten und rückte zwei Stufen hinab. Ruhig und noch unbemerkt streckte sie ihre Beine links und rechts der schwarzen Gestalt aus und rutschte so dicht es unbemerkt ging an sie heran.

Dann griff Ginny schnell nach vorne, mit einer Hand unter das Kinn des Jungen und zog seinen Kopf nach hinten, bis er auf ihrer Schulter lag. Ihre andere Hand packte fest in beide Ärmel ihres Vordermannes und machte ihn so wehrlos.

Ein Keuchen verriet die Überraschung, doch dann huschte ein dreckiges Grinsen auf das blasse Gesicht.

„Ginny Weasley, oder auch Schlange, wie man dich seit neustem nennt", kam es kalt und amüsiert von ihm.

„Draco Malfoy, mein neues Geschäftspartner", hauchte sie in sein Ohr und lächelte überlegen, als sie merkte, wie ein Schauer durch den Slytherin in ihren Händen lief.

„Vorsicht, ich könnte dir noch dein kleines Herz brechen", flüsterte Malfoy heiser und lachte tonlos auf.

„Ich hab gehört, du ziehst heute nacht was _Großes_ durch", fing Ginny dann geschäftsmäßig an, verstärkte den Griff an Malfoy Armen und lies sein Kinn los. Draco jedoch schien sich noch weiter nach hinten zu lehnen und grinste wieder ungezogen.

„Ja, man könnte es als durchaus mächtig bezeichnen."

„Ich hab da etwas, das dir dabei helfen könnte, deinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen", fuhr Ginny gedehnt fort, wobei ihre Hand von Dracos Kinn zu seiner Umhangsschnalle wanderte und diese geschickt aufschnappen ließ. Draco holte tief Luft.

„So, und was wäre das?"

„Etwas", Ginny beugte sich näher zu seinem Ohr, während ihre Hand die ersten zwei Knöpfe seines Hemds öffnete, „Das zu Nachtmenschen wie wir es sind, passt."

Draco dachte angestrengt nach. Währenddessen verschaffte Ginny seinem verspannten Körper Luft. Fünf Knöpfe später meldete sich Malfoy dann wieder zu Wort.

„Seit wann bist du einer der Nachtmenschen Hogwarts?"

„Ach weißt du", sagte Ginny sanft, während ihre Hand von Dracos Hals zu seinem Hosenbund wanderte, „So was schleicht sich langsam ein, wie Gift..."

Damit verschwand ihre Hand in seiner Hose. Draco keuchte verrucht und presste sich der warmen Hand entgegen. Ginnys Finger glitten sanft über die wuchtige Schwellung in seiner Shorts, und ein weiteres Keuchen fand seinen Weg durch Malfoys zusammen gepressten Lippen.

„Harte Verhandlung", flüsterte Draco und grinste überlegen. Ginny sah an ihm hinab. Ihre Hand fand langsam ihren Weg unter seine letzte Hülle, und als ihre Finger sanft über sein pralles Glied strichen, beugte sich der Körper in ihren Händen durch.

„Was ist denn mit dir los, Draco, bist du etwa überfällig? So viel Stress und keine Zeit dich zu entspannen?", hauchte sie sarkastisch, leckte eine Schweißperle von seiner Schläfe und packte fest zu.

Schauer fuhren durch Dracos Körper, doch kein Laut kam über seine fest zusammengepressten Lippen, doch Ginny spürte mit Genugtuung, dass sein ganzer Körper sich verspannte.

Sie ließ ihm Zeit, lockerte den Griff nicht, ging aber auch nicht weiter. Ginny merkte, wie Malfoy unruhig wurde und lockerte den Griff etwas.

„Nun mach schon", knurrte Draco gefährlich leise.

„Was?", hauchte Ginny unschuldig und ließ fast ganz von ihm ab, „Meinst du etwa, ich soll deinen Schwanz fest umpacken und deinen Schaft so lange auf und ab fahren, bis du hart und heftig kommst?"

Draco kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte verzweifelt zu verhindern, dass sich sein Körper ihrer Hand entgegenstreckte, was ihm aber nicht sonderlich gelang.

„Was willst du?", keuchte er, als er aufgab sich seinen körperlichen Gelüsten entgegenzustellen und sich merklich entspannte.

„Das was alle kleinen Mädchen wollen", fuhr Ginny unschuldig fort, wobei sie wieder sein Glied umfasst und bei jedem weiteren Wort langsam aber hart pumpte, „Ein schönes weiß getünchtes Haus, einen großen vielfältigen Garten, einen Lagunenartigen Pool, zwei Kinder, einen Hund und einen treuen Ehemann- und Geld natürlich, vor allem Geld, Geld in Mengen."

Ginny beobachtete amüsiert Malfoys Gesicht, aus dem sich ein schimmernder Scheißfilm gebildet hatte, und wie sich seine hohe Stirn angestrengt verzog, als er versuchte, deutlich zu sprechen.

„Und wie viel- wie viel willst du- wofür überhaupt?"

„Für das Ausleihen eines Tarnumhangs- und dafür", flüsterte sie, wobei sie beschleunigte und Dracos Körper sich abermals durchbog. Jeder Atemzug entlockte ihm ein Keuchen.

„Ausleihen? Du glaubst doch- doch nicht wirklich, dass du den je wieder siehst?"

„Aber Draco", erklärte Ginny gespielt fürsorglich und beschleunigte wieder, wobei Draco nur kläglich ein Wimmern unterdrücken konnte, „Sei dir sicher, was ich ausleihe, kriege ich wieder, auch wenn ich es mir nachts aus dem Vertrauensschülergemach eines Slytherin holen muss."

Draco keuchte ungehalten und hob dann leicht den Kopf, um Ginny in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Ist das ein Versprechen?"

„Ein Schwur", hauchte Ginny im ins Gesicht und riss heftig mit ihrer oberflächlich anwesenden Hand an den Ärmeln seines Mantels, was seine Arme auf seinen Rücken drehte und ihm einen unterdrückten Schmerzenschrei entlockte. Gleichzeitig ließ sie von seinem Schaft ab und untersuchte mit der nun freien Hand die inneren Taschen seines Mantels. Kurz darauf hatte Ginny einen klirrenden Beutel in der Hand, den sie auch sogleich in ihrer Umhangtasche verschwinden ließ. Währendessen hatte sich Draco von seinem Schock erholt und starrte sie atemlos an.

„Was-?", doch Ginny schnitt ihm das Wort ab, in dem sie vor ihn trat und sein Gesicht und ihre Hände nahm. Kurz sah sie in seine erwartungsvollen Augen, dann lächelte sie und ließ von ihm ab. Draco starrte ihr mit offenem Mund hinterher, und erst als sie schon halb durch die Tür vom Turm zum Korridor war, fand er seine Sprache wieder.

„Hey!", rief er ihr hinterher, und Ginny drehte sich hilfsbereit um.

„Ja?"

„Hast du nicht etwas vergessen?", krächzte er und zog sich schnell am Geländer der Treppe hoch, um sie besser zu sehen.

„Stimmt", sagte Ginny schlicht, griff mit beiden Händen seitlich zu den Türen und zog sie Halb zu, „Ich werde natürlich gerne die Türen schließen damit du in Ruhe beenden kannst, was ich angefangen habe. Also, dann bis in zwei Stunden!"

Damit schloss sie die Türen und lies Draco tatsächlich alleine...


End file.
